1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user terminal, a card management server, a card management system having the user terminal and the card management server, and a card management method which has a card image management function capable of backing up and restoring card information of a mobile wallet safely and efficiently by separating a text portion from a background image in a card image corresponding to a finance card containing personal information such as a credit card or a back security card, etc. used in the mobile wallet and storing a text portion and a background image in in a server separately.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a card or a finance card which is easier to use and carry than cash is widely used as a payment means. There are various kinds of the card classified by a type of payment such as a credit card, a cash card, a transportation card, an integrated circuit (IC), etc. People can also use the card or a finance card to pay for traffic fares such as taxi fares, subway fares, bus fares, etc. in recent times.
In addition to this, the card can be used in an on-line e-commerce transaction and an automated teller machine (ATM)/cash dispenser (CD), etc. Likewise, since the number of card member stores increases, people can pay using cards in various kinds of financial transactions. Of course, people can use the credit card at toll gates at highways and tunnels, automatic vending machines, and kiosks, etc. In particular, the number of uses of the card tends to increase since the credit card is widely spread these days and the government actively reinforces a strategy for promoting the card use in order to obtain transparency in collecting taxes.
Also, in these days, a credit card payment system which uses a smart device is attaining popularity, wherein one can acquire a credit card image by using a camera executed by a smart device application and settle the payment using the acquired credit card image through a wireless communications system. The smart device can be a user terminal including a smart phone and include a mobile wallet which performs the finance trade using the finance card image (or credit card image). That is, the user can directly take an image of the credit card or the bank security card and store the taken image on the mobile wallet for later use.
On the other hand, there are items which are related to personal information such as a card number, a card expiry date, a card owner name, etc. on the directly registered card image. As for the bank security card, in particular, there can be information related to personal finance transactions which is very sensitive and not to be leaked. Therefore, there can be a problem that the personal information can be leaked since the sensitive personal information is contained in the card image which is directly registered on the mobile wallet by the user. Also, when the card image, which is directly registered by the user on the mobile wallet, is stored only on the smart phone rather than a server, there can be a problem that the card image cannot be restored from a storage device of the smart phone, when the smart phone is replaced or the smart phone breaks down.